05 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 04:50 TELEZAKUPY 05:10 Tędy przeszła historia (seria III) - Odbudowa Wrocławia; cykl dokumentalny 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:13 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 86/156; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Jedyneczka - Skrzydlata kraina; program dla dzieci 09:25 Noddy - W pogoni za tęczą 45 (Noddy the Rainbow Chaser); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 09:35 Sąsiedzi - Tapety 1 (Tapety); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979) 09:45 Snobs - odc. 18 kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:15 Savannah - odc.16; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 11:00 Podróżnik - Trydent 11:15 Fotografowie prowincjonalni; film dokumentalny 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3155; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3156; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Święta, święta - cz.1; koncert 13:40 Święta, święta - cz.2; program rozrywkowy 14:25 Opole na bis - Opole 2006 na bis - kabarety Koń Polski i Słuchajcie; koncert 14:40 AAAabsolutnie każdą pracę; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Warto kochać - odc. 73; serial TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3157; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3158; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 1; serial TVP 18:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 2; serial TVP 18:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 55 - Mąż w delegacji; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Romeo i Smerfetka; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Piątkowe kino akcji - Pluton (Platoon); dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (1986) 22:20 Biloxi Blues (Biloxi Blues); komediodramat kraj prod.USA (1988) 24:00 "...Jeszcze za mną zatęsknisz-Zbigniew Cybulski" 00:50 "Ca Ira" - opera Rogera Watersa cz. 1; widowisko 01:50 "Ca Ira" - opera Rogera Watersa cz. 2; widowisko 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 102/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 103/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 "Mały Brat" - Karol de Foucauld; film dokumentalny 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc 22 Nietoperz (Magic school bus) kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.134, Apetyt na wszystko 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.59 11:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 1 Tresowana foka; serial komediowy TVP 12:00 McGregorowie - odc. 59/65 Rocznica; serial kraj prod.Australia (1996) 12:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 31; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:15 Zwierzaki cudaki-pomyłki natury; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:10 Kolęda z wysokości (koncert świateczny) 14:55 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (2) 15:05 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 2, odc. 11/13 (19) Porwanie; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Sylwester pod Dobrą Gwiazdą - Wrocław 2006/2007 (1) 17:05 Ulice Kultury; magazyn 17:20 Kręcioła 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Mówią Gwiazdy - Horoskop 2007 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Biznes 19:10 Sport Telegram 19:15 Pogoda 19:25 Bezradnik przeciętnego Polaka - Jak przetrwać święta w rodzinnym gronie; program rozrywkowy 20:00 Fabryka śmiechu - (1) 21:00 Wojenna narzeczona - odc. 4/4 (Bride of War); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1997) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Oficerowie - odc. 1/13 Stinger; serial kryminalny 23:25 Oficerowie - odc. 2/13 Druga strona lustra; serial kryminalny 00:10 Gabriela (Gabriela); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:40 Matrioszki - odc. 1/10 (Matrioshki ep.1); serial kraj prod.Belgia (2003) 02:30 Rytmy karnawałowej nocy - Sylwester pod Dobrą Gwiazdą - Wrocław 2006/2007 (3) 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 06:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO w tym: Kurier 06:00, 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:18, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 08:15 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 08:15 Kurier Poranek - Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:17 Kurier Poranek - Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kurier Poranek - Czym żyje świat; STEREO 08:30 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Kurier Poranek - Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:46 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Kurier Poranek - Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:12 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 09:17 Kurier Poranek - Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Kurier Poranek - Serwis ekonomiczny 09:20 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kurier Poranek - Czym żyje świat; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier; STEREO 10:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 7 (Guitar show, ep. 7); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier; STEREO 11:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 1 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 7 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kurier; STEREO 14:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 7 (Guitar show, ep. 7); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kurier; STEREO 15:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 1 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Niepokorni - Anna Woźnicka-Wójcik; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Kurier Poranek - Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:45 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór 23:10 Prawdziwa historia mostu na rzece Kwai (The True Story of the Bridge on the River Kwai); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kurier; STEREO 00:35 Pogoda; STEREO 00:40 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Prawdziwa historia mostu na rzece Kwai (The True Story of the Bridge on the River Kwai); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07:00 Sidła miłości - telenowela reż. Uli Edel, USA 1993 08:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:15 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 09:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 09:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 11:00 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy reż. Amanda Bearse , Robert Berlinger, USA 1997 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Sidła miłości - telenowela reż. Uli Edel, USA 1993 12:55 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:10 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Szkolny patrol - komedia reż. Savage Steve Holland, wyk. Shawn Weatherly, Bug Hall, J. Madison Wright, Lainie Kazan, Curtis Armstrong, Stephanie Faracy, Amanda Fuller, Alex McKenna, Ed McMahon, Charlene Tilton, 'Weird Al' Yankovic, Leslie Nielsen, Phillip V USA 1998 21:15 Dzień zagłady - thriller reż. Michael J. Sarna, wyk. Joe Lara, Udo Kier, Brigitte Nielsen, January Isaac Włochy/Filipiny 2000 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:05 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 01:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 05:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 2/16 USA 2003 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:00 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 10:45 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:20 Detektywi: Oszukana - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:50 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 738 Polska 2003 14:00 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 3/16 USA 2003 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 91/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku: Porwałem żonę! - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Bezimienni - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 Superkino Czas patriotów - film sensacyjny reż. Phillip Noyce, wyk. Harrison Ford, Anne Archer, Patrick Bergin, Sean Bean USA 1992 22:25 Męska gra - dramat obyczajowy reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Al Pacino, Dennis Quaid, Cameron Diaz, James Woods USA 1999 01:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:40 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:40 Telesklep 03:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5.45 Sztukateria 6.05 Kinomaniak 6.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.55 Muzyczne listy 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Power Rangers - serial anim. 9.00 Yugioh - serial anim. 9.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela 11.30 Benny Hill 12.35 Na topie - wywiad z... 13.05 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.25 Gram.tv 15.55 Młodzieńcza miłość - telenowela 16.55 Siatkówka: PLS - mecz: Jadar Sport Radom - Resovia Rzeszów 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela 20.00 Talk2Szok 21.00 Gorące Hawaje - serial 22.00 Miasteczko Point Pleasant - serial 23.00 Playboy 0.45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 1.25 Casino Night 3.25 Muzyczne listy 4.15 FIFA Futbol Mundial 4.40 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:05 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy... stereo 06:35 Telesklep 07:35 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy... stereo 08:05 Bez śladu serial sensacyjny... stereo 09:05 Zdradzona miłość telenowela obyczajowy... stereo 09:55 Krąg miłości serial obyczajowy... stereo 10:55 Nash Bridges serial sensacyjny... 11:55 Strażnik kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 12:55 Telesklep 14:15 Zdradzona miłość telenowela obyczajowy... stereo 15:10 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy... stereo 15:40 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy... stereo 16:10 Kasia i Tomek serial komedia... stereo 16:40 Specjalistki serial komedia... stereo 17:10 Krąg miłości serial obyczajowy... stereo 18:10 Nash Bridges serial sensacyjny... 19:10 Kasia i Tomek serial komedia... stereo 19:40 Specjalistki serial komedia... stereo 20:10 Randka z wrogiem film komedia... 22:15 Więzienny blues film obyczajowy... 00:05 Strażnik film sensacyjny... 02:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:13 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Spotkał katar Katarzynę - pij mleko przedszkolaku; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc 9; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Jest takie miejsce - Baranów Sandomierski.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Oto jest pytanie; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Poranek z muzyką - XI Dni Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego "Paderewski in memoriam"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Polonusi w Europie - Mój Skarbek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 795* - Drabina; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 593; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Wrocław na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Hity satelity 13:20 Pod niebem Brazylii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Teatr TV - Ciężkie czasy; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Barbara Borys-Damięcka; wyk.:Radosław Pazura, Leonard Pietraszak, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Marian Opania, Wanda Majerówna, Lech Ordon, Witold Wieliński, Anna Stankówna, Hanna Polk, Krzysztof Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Spotkał katar Katarzynę - pij mleko przedszkolaku; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Brzeżany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 795* - Drabina; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta wojna - "Kot w butach"; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Okazja - odc. 18 - Urodziny Wieśka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Zdarzyło się - Człowiek z sercem na dłoni; reportaż kraj prod.USA (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Hity satelity 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na tropach Yeti; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 593; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Wrocław na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 265 Niewidoczne zagrożenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Trzymaj się swoich chmur (The Best) Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej 2004; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 795* - Drabina; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Zajaskrawieni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc.1; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na tropach Yeti; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 593; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Wrocław na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Hity satelity 03:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 265 Niewidoczne zagrożenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Trzymaj się swoich chmur (The Best) Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej 2004; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Święta wojna - "Kot w butach"; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zdarzyło się - Człowiek z sercem na dłoni; reportaż kraj prod.USA (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Puls 05:55 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 06:30 Program religijny; kościół i religia 07:30 Wieczny płomień miłości, odc. 3; telenowela Meksyk 2004; reż.: Jorge Fons; wyk: Ana de la Reguera, Manolo Cardona 08:30 Kobieta w lustrze, odc. 3; telenowela Kolumbia 2004; wyk: Paola Andrea Rey, Juan A. Baptista 09:30 Program ekstrakulturalny; magazyn kulturalny 10:00 Czy mnie jeszcze pamiętasz? - Czesław Niemen; film dokumentalny 10:30 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 11:50 Hollywood Safari, odc. 3; serial obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: Bryan Goeres, Joel Bender; wyk: Joe Michael Burke, Sam J. Jones 13:00 Pani Bovary to ja; film psychologiczny Polska 1977; reż.: Zbigniew Kamiński; wyk: Jadwiga Jankowska - Cieślak, Tomasz Grochoczyński 15:00 Godzina miłosierdzia 15:35 Zdrowy Puls; magazyn medyczny 16:00 Wieczny płomień miłości, odc. 4; telenowela Meksyk 2004; reż.: Jorge Fons; wyk: Ana de la Reguera, Manolo Cardona 17:00 Kobieta w lustrze, odc. 4; telenowela Kolumbia 2004; wyk: Paola Andrea Rey, Juan A. Baptista 18:00 Program ekstrakulturalny; magazyn kulturalny 18:30 Hollywood Safari, odc. 4; serial obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: Bryan Goeres, Joel Bender; wyk: Joe Michael Burke, Sam J. Jones 19:30 Knieja; magazyn przyrodniczy 20:00 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 20:40 Ja, Klaudiusz, Dotknięcie zbrodni, odc. 1; serial historyczny Wielka Brytania 1976; reż.: Herbert Wise; wyk: Derek Jacobi, Sian Phillips 22:45 Film, jakiego nie było; film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1965 00:00 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 00:40 Program ekstrakulturalny; magazyn kulturalny 01:10 Wideowizyty, Las Vegas; serial dokumentalny 02:10 Knieja; magazyn przyrodniczy 02:30 Godzina miłosierdzia 03:00 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny Canal + 7.00 Minisport -+ 7.10 Łapu Capu 7.15 Nie przegap 7.25 Diabelski Młyn 8.00 Jestem przy tobie - melodramat, Indie 2004 11.05 Jutro Meksyk - film psycho- logiczny, Polska 1965 12.40 Zdrady, kłamstwa - i coś więcej - komedia, Francja 2004 14.15 Dzięki tobie, Winn-Dlxie - film familijny, USA 2005 16.05 Szeregowiec Dolot - film ani- mowany 17.25 Nagie alibi - dramat kryminalny, USA 1954, reż. Jerry Hopper, wyk. Sterling Hayden, Gloria Grahame, Gene Barry 18.55 Najświetniejsze hotele świata (8/13) - serial dokumentalny 19.30 Joey 2 (8) - serial 20.00 Diabelski Młyn 20.35 Nie przegap 20.45 Łapu Capu 20.50 Minisport + 21.00 Premiera: Miłość buja wobło- kach - komedia romantyczna, Francja 2005, reż. Remi Bezancon, wyk. Gilles Lellouche, Vincent Elbaz 22.50 Rozdroże Cafe - film obycza- jowy, Polska 2005, reż. Leszek Wosiewicz, wyk. Robert Olech, Ce- zary Łukasiewicz, Maria Pakulnis 0.55 Królestwo niebieskie - film kostiumowy, Hiszpania/Wielka Bry- tania/Niemcy 2005 3.20 Królowa Syjamu - film kostiu- mowy , Tajlandia 2001 5.40 Bariera - film psychologiczny, Polska 1966 HBO 6.30 Salon piękności - komedia, USA 2005 8.15 Na planie 8.45 Tylko nie miłość - komedia, USA 2002 10.25 Przygody Ociee Nash - film familijny, USA 2002 12.00 Gliniarze I Robbersonowie - komedia kryminalna, USA 1994 13.30 System - thriller, USA 1995 15.20 W doborowym towarzy- stwie - komedia, USA 2004 17.10 Domowy front (14) - serial 17.35 Domowy front (15) - serial 18.00 Salon piękności - komedia 19.45 Premiera: Cinema, cinema 20.10 Premiera: Trzy na jednego (1) - serial 21.05 Premiera: Trzy na jednego (2) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Premiera: Pani Harrls - dramat kryminalny, USA 2005 23.35 Przed zachodem słońca - film obyczajowy, USA 2004 0.55 Constantlne - horror, USA, Niemcy 2005 4.35 Obraz syna - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Kino jest sztuką - Legenda twierdzy Suramijskiej (Ambavi Suramis tsikhitsa (Legend of the Surami fortress)); film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1984); reż.:Siergiej Paradżanow, Dodo Abashidze; wyk.:Tamari Tsitsishvili, Veriko Andjaparidze, Dudukhana Tserodze, Dodo Abashidze, Sofiko Chiaureli, Zura Kipshidze; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Tak, tak - to ptak; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Od końca świata do początku wszechświata (Neutrinos - from the End of the World to the Beginning of Universe) kraj prod.Niemcy (2001); DOLBY SURROUND, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Molly i Mobarak. Międzykulturowa "love story" (Molly & Mobarak. A cross-cultural love-story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Fabryka bajek - Diabelskie skrzypce; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Gidon Kremer (Gidon Kremer: Man of many musics); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); reż.:Christopher Nupen; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Grzech (Hrich); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Ukraina (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Powrót idioty (Navrat Idiota); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY, Niemcy (1999); reż.:Sasa Gedeon; wyk.:Pavel Liska, Anna Geislerová, Tatiana Vilhelmová, Jiri Langmajer, Jiri Machacek, Zdena Hadrbolcova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Szalom na Szerokiej 2005 - Boban Marković Orkestar; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Laureaci Konkursu im. Henryka Wieniawskiego - Maria Machowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Armata; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Dziennik pisany pod wulkanem; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Socjopaci - odc. 2; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Jarocin po latach - Wilki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Opowieść o Czarodziejskim flecie (The Magic Flute); opera kraj prod.Kanada (2002); reż.:Barbara Willis Sweete; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Co słychać - magazyn muzyczny.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Rock i polityka - 5 (Get Up Stand Up - We Are the World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Strefa - Pixies - koncert (Pixies: Live at The Town & Country Club); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Strefa - Taper 3; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Strefa - Hugo Race koncert w CDQ cz.1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Niepokoje wychowanka Torlessa (Der Junge Torless); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy (1966); reż.:Volker Schloendorff; wyk.:Spencer Treat Clark, Lotte Ledl, Fred Dietz, Bernd Tischer, Herbert Asmodi, Mathieu Carriere, Marian Seidowsky, Barbara Steele; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Armia - Radio NRD; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVN Gra 08:00 Music Chat interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereo 09:00 Telesklep 11:10 Graj o raj interaktywny teleturniej na żywo... stereolive 11:55 Strażnik kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 12:55 Strażnik Kasy (Gra) interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 14:30 Telesklep 15:30 Rozbij bank interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 17:00 Kasa gra interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 19:00 Strażnik Kasy (Gra) interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 20:00 Seans filmowy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 22:00 Wieczorne igraszki interaktywny program rozrywkowy 00:00 Serwis Mania Eurosport 08:30 Sport motorowy Destination Dakar 08:45 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - sztafeta mężczyzn 09:45 Sport motorowy Destination Dakar 11:45 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - sztafeta mężczyzn 13:00 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Asiago (Włochy) - sprint mężczyzn i kobiet 14:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - sprint kobiet 15:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Doha (Katar) - półfinały 19:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - sprint kobiet 20:30 Strongman Grand Prix w Poznaniu 21:30 Strongman Puchar Świata 22:00 Sport motorowy 22:30 Timbersport Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie (Niemcy) 23:00 Poker European Masters w Dublinie (Irlandia) 00:00 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:30 Sporty ekstremalne LG Action Sports Polsat Sport 07:00 Aon hotVolleys Wiedeń – BOT Skra Bełchatów: Siatkówka Liga Mistrzów 09:00 Futbol Mundial 09:30 Turniej Watsons Water Champions Challenge w Honkongu: Tenis Gry pojedyncze kobiet 13:00 Fashion on Ice: Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 14:00 Sheffield United – Arsenal Londyn: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 16:00 Gillette World Sport 16:30 Jadar Sport SA Radom – Resovia SSA Rzeszów: Siatkówka Polska Liga Siatkówki 19:00 Celtic Glasgow – FC Kilmarnock: Piłka nożna Liga szkocka 21:00 KO TV classics: Boks 22:00 Gala boksu zawodowego grupy Sauerlanda: Boks 00:00 Futbol Mundial 00:30 Total Rugby: Magazyn sportowy Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 06:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 06:50 Odlotowe agentki: serial 07:15 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 07:35 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:00 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:25 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: serial 08:50 Power Rangers Time Force: serial 09:10 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 09:35 Król Szamanów: serial 10:00 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:25 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:50 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:15 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:40 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:00 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 13:15 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:00 Kino Jetix 15:30 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:55 Galactik Football: serial 16:20 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey: serial 16:45 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:10 OBAN Star Racers: serial 18:00 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 18:50 Galactik Football: serial 19:15 Planet Sketch: serial 19:25 Power Rangers SPD: serial 19:50 Król Szamanów: serial 20:15 Król Szamanów: serial 20:40 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 21:05 Galactik Football: serial 21:30 A.T.O.M.: serial 21:55 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: serial 22:20 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: serial 22:45 Spiderman: serial 23:10 Wyścigi NASCAR: serial 23:35 M.A.S.K.: serial Zone Club 06:00 Szkoła jogi, Ćwiczenia jogi dla każdego, odc. 78; gimnastyka 06:25 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach, Poranne ćwiczenia na zdrowy początek dnia, odc. 46; fitness 06:55 Przyjęcia Jamesa, odc. 25; magazyn kulinarny 07:20 Alternatywne style życia, odc. 5; medycyna alternatywna 07:45 Świat restauracji, Przewodnik po restauracjach, odc. 6; jedzenie i picie 08:10 Design Challenge, odc. 7; architektura 08:35 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - Wielka Brytania, odc. 1; lifestyle 09:35 Zmień swój styl, Praktyczne wskazówki dotyczące zmiany aranżacji wnętrz, odc. 10; lifestyle 10:25 Terapia szokowa, Lee, odc. 7; lifestyle 10:55 Stylowe miejsca, Sanderson i La Mirande, odc. 25; architektura 11:25 Strażnicy mody, odc. 13; moda 11:55 Dom mody, odc. 12; moda 12:25 Dom mody, odc. 14; moda 12:55 Na ślubnym kobiercu, odc. 4; reality show 13:20 Na ślubnym kobiercu, odc. 5; reality show 13:45 Przyjęcia Jamesa, odc. 24; magazyn kulinarny 14:10 Życie pani Pond, odc. 13; serial animowany Wielka Brytania 14:25 Życie pani Pond, odc. 14; serial animowany Wielka Brytania 14:40 Poradnik Tany Byron, odc. 51; psychologia 15:30 Poradnik Tany Byron, odc. 52; psychologia 16:30 Terapia szokowa, Georgina, odc. 10; lifestyle 17:00 Bazar, odc. 9; lifestyle 17:30 Udawacze, odc. 20 18:30 Tuckerville, odc. 7; real tv 19:00 Tuckerville, odc. 8; real tv 19:30 Nawiedzone miejsca, odc. 5; opowieści niesamowite 20:30 Modny świat, Nowiny ze świata mody, odc. 702; moda 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - Wielka Brytania, odc. 19; lifestyle 22:00 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 102; talk show 23:40 Porozmawiajmy o seksie, odc. 50; seksualność 00:30 Udawacze, odc. 47 01:20 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 102; talk show 02:05 Sekstaza, Zabawki dające rozkosz, odc. 12; erotyka 03:00 Seks i kanapa, odc. 5; erotyka 03:30 Mężczyźni o sobie, Pierwszy pocałunek, odc. 8; seksualność 04:00 Mężczyźni o sobie, Zmysłowe uzdrawianie, odc. 9; seksualność 04:30 Marzenia senne, odc. 10; zdrowie i medycyna. dokumentacja 05:00 Rozkosz pożądania, odc. 3; serial erotyczny Kanada 05:30 Strażnicy mody, odc. 26; moda TVN Turbo 06:00 Samochód - magazyn każdego kierowcy; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 06:30 Mango; program reklamowy 09:00 Rentgen 2.0; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 09:30 Monster Jam; magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Uwaga! Pirat!; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 10:30 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 11:00 Samochód - magazyn każdego kierowcy; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 11:30 Toolbox; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 12:00 Automundial; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 12:30 Ale dziura; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 13:00 Monster House; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany; magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Rentgen; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 15:00 Gadżet; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 15:30 Motorwizja; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 16:00 The Car Show; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 16:30 Monster House, odc. 31; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 17:30 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 17:40 Automaniak max; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 18:10 Karambol; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 18:40 Rentgen 2.0; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:10 The Car Show; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:40 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:50 De Lux 8 minut; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 20:00 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 20:30 Uwaga! Pirat!; magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 21:10 Zakup kontrolowany; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 22:10 Automaniak max; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 22:50 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 23:00 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 23:30 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 00:00 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 00:30 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 01:00 Mango; program reklamowy 01:30 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 02:00 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 02:30 Rentgen 2.0; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 03:00 Karambol; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 03:30 Zakup kontrolowany; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 04:30 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku